grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good Shepherd
|season = 2 |number = 5 |image = Seelengut congregation.png |airdate = September 28, 2012 |writer = Dan E. Fesman |director = Steven DePaul |guests = Jonathan Scarfe as Lance Calvin Kristina Anapau as Megan Marston Danny Bruno as Bud Jeanine Jackson as Paula |co-stars = Christian Lagadec as Castle Spy Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on September 28, 2012 on NBC. It was the first episode of Season 2 to air on a Friday at 9/8c. Synopsis Bud is talking to Nick in a bar about his encounter with Juliette, explaining that he had told her that Nick was a Grimm. Noticing her puzzlement, he told her that it meant someone who helped people. The Nuckelavee enters the bar, but by the time Nick turns around, he is already gone. An accountant at a mulching company is leaving his job late at night when he hears an unusual sound. He briefly Woges into a Seelengut when he is attacked by a red eyed assailant, who then drops him from a backhoe into a wood chipper. The next day, Lance Calvin, the pastor of a local church, goes to the police station to report that the church had been robbed. Calvin feels they have been robbed by their accountant. Nick and Hank find that the money has been wired to Curaçao. Renard receives a cryptic call from his confidant, who emails Renard the police file on the Wesen sent by the Royal Family to find the key. The file contains the Nuckelavee's picture and aliases. Nick and Hank go to the workplace of the accountant as they wonder whether he had been embezzling from his workplace as well, and talk to his secretary. She can't believe that he would do something like that, and states that he could not have transferred the money to Barbados because he rarely left home. Their conversation is interrupted by a worker telling them that there is something in the wood chipper. They see only a leg sticking out of the wood chipper, capped by a metal prosthesis. The worker tells them that the body would have gone all the way through, if the steel hip hadn't jammed the machine. The secretary sobs that the accountant had had his hip replaced recently. Calvin is talking to the congregation, telling them that they would get back every penny of what was "stolen by the accountant" when Nick and Hank walk in and tell them that they are making progress on the case. When asked if they had found the accountant, they reply that they had found his body in a wood chipper and that the case was now officially a homicide. Some of the Seelenguter woge, but don't notice that Nick is a Grimm. Calvin woges into a Blutbad and asks the detectives to come into his office. He then tries to convince them that he is a Wieder Blutbad, arguing that since Nick was a Grimm, and had apparently turned his back on his violent heritage, a Blutbad could too. He unctuously states that if Nick cut his head off, he would forgive him. Nick and Hank then go to Monroe's house to ask him if he would go undercover in the church to investigate. Monroe calls a Blutbad pastor and a Seelenguter congregation a "recipe for lunch". During the visit, Hank is continually unsettled by Monroe, once asking Nick if "he's doing it" (woging). He also unsettles Monroe by staring at him in a dazed way. Monroe arrives at Calvin's church with nothing but a briefcase, looking disheveled. He settles down in one of the church seats, his eyes briefly glowing red. This gives all the Seelenguter a scare. Monroe states that his kind have never been the church-going type, but he has nowhere to go. Calvin approaches him and agrees to let him stay in a room at the church. Monroe later sees Calvin and Megan Marston kissing outside his room, and informs Nick. When Nick goes home, he finds out that Juliette isn't there, and calls her. She tells him that she went out for drinks with some of her friends, and asks if she should tell him next time. While with her friends, they reveal to her that she had turned down Nick's proposal, but they did not know why. Hank and Nick realize that embezzlement had afflicted another church led by Calvin, and that Megan was a parishioner at that church. The alleged church thief who had absconded with the money was Megan's husband, and was never found. Suspicious, they call Megan in for questioning. Megan puts on a convincing act. Halfway through the interrogation, she woges after she realizes Nick is a Grimm, and cringes against the wall. Hank reassures her saying Nick is "not that kind of... Grimm", saying the word 'Grimm' hesitantly. Megan appears shocked that the detectives think that she had something to do with the deaths of her husband and the church's accountant, asking in disbelief if they thought "She could, or would possibly harm one of her own". Later, Megan and Calvin are seen fraternizing, clearly in some kind of romantic relationship. Megan states that she could see why it was necessary to kill the accountant and her ex-husband, but tries to discourage Calvin from killing Monroe, cajoling him to run away to Barbados with her as they had dreamt and enjoy the money. Calvin, however, insists on his plan on framing Monroe for the accountant's murder by putting the accountant's laptop in Monroe's briefcase. Calvin also plans on making it look like Monroe tried to attack him in the church, so that he could have an excuse for killing Monroe, silencing him. The Nuckelavee breaks into Nick and Juliette's house, and rummages through the drawers to look for Nick's key, referring to a rough paper sketch he has. Juliette comes home halfway through his search and he is forced to slip back out of the house. Later, the Nuckelavee attacks Nick while he is leaving the trailer after studying Seelenguter. Nick eventually manages to get a sledgehammer from the weapon cabinet and kills the Nuckelavee, but not until Nick has suffered some close escapes. He finds the picture of his key in the dead Nuckelavee's jacket and displays a grim smile. The next day Wu reports to Renard that the body of the criminal Renard had alerted the force about was found floating down the river, and it looked like someone had attacked him with a hammer. dead.]] The Church holds a fair, selling baked goods to raise the money they had lost. Monroe helps out, stating once that the Seelenguter were making him hungry, referring to the goods they had baked, but alarms the Seelenguter all the same. Nearby, a pregnant Seelengut is in a confrontation with her boyfriend, who states that the child isn't his. Megan comes to comfort the sobbing girl, and she admits that the child is Calvin's. Enraged and betrayed, Megan spills the truth about Calvin's crimes to all the Seelenguter. Meanwhile, Calvin invites Monroe to his office and gifts him with a sharp letter opener. Monroe is pleasantly surprised, but declines and holds it back out to Calvin, saying that he doesn't really get letters often anyway given his living situation. Calvin smirks and states that all he needed was to get Monroe's fingerprints on it. The two Blutbaden woge hostilely at each other. Just then, the Seelenguter storm in and confront Calvin, finding the dead accountant's laptop in Calvin's drawer. Calvin begins insulting and threatening the Seelenguter, and attempts to attack one of them. The whole herd then jumps Calvin, and he dies in the attack. The Seelenguter assume that Monroe is Calvin's partner, and chase him around the church. Nick and Hank make their way back to the church after realizing from their investigation that Calvin and Megan have each made multiple trips to the Caribbean. The Seelenguter corner Monroe on the top level of the church. He tries to reason with them, but the Seelenguter are completely convinced in their herd mentality that all Blutbaden are bad, and attempt to attack him. Monroe woges, scaring the Seelenguter, and buying himself just enough time for Nick and Hank to arrive and save him. Later, Nick tells Renard that all twenty-five Seelenguter had admitted to the murder of Calvin, all sticking to their story. The episode closes in a beautiful cabana in the Caribbean, where two lovely women in bikinis are enjoying the sun and being served drinks. Megan comments to the pregnant Seelenguter: 'Who said the meek don't inherit the earth?' Press Release When a local Reverend reports that his church has been robbed, Nick quickly learns that it’s a Wesen church, and enlists Monroe to check for any suspicious activity regarding the shepherd’s flock. Meanwhile, Nick and Juliette continue to figure out the rules of their relationship as a dangerous opponent lurks in the shadows with his sights on Nick. Wesen *Blutbad *Eisbiber‎ *Seelengut *Nuckelavee Quotes :(Nick and Hank walk out of Calvin's church): * (Hank) "What do you think?" * (Nick) "Talks a good game." * (Hank) "You believe the whole 'redemption' thing." * (Nick) "I don't know. But there's a Blutbad who did." :(They are later seen visiting Monroe): Images See: The Good Shepherd/Images Promo images 205-promo1.jpg 205-promo2.jpg 205-promo3.jpg 205-promo4.jpg 205-promo5.jpg 205-promo6.jpg 205-promo7.jpg 205-promo8.jpg Videos Promo Video Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) does not appear and is not credited. Continuity *Megan Marston is the first member of the congregation to morph upon hearing of Norman Brewster's death while Nick Burkhardt was present; however, in the interrogation room she acts as if she was previously unaware of Nick's status. Trivia *Lance Calvin misquotes the motto of Spain, which is Plus ultra. Unanswered Questions